


Reunion

by Dreamicide



Category: Princess Tutu
Genre: F/F, Femslash February
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-23
Updated: 2014-02-23
Packaged: 2018-01-13 11:44:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1225057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dreamicide/pseuds/Dreamicide
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ahiru's had something important to tell Rue ever since they said their goodbyes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reunion

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Femslash February 2014.

Ahiru couldn’t stop herself from idly bouncing on the balls of her feet as she stood next to Fakir at the top of the clock tower. She glanced to him, then back to the horizon. Back to him. 

"This is where they said they’d land, right?"

"That’s what the prince wrote in his letter," Fakir confirmed for what felt like the fifth time. 

Ahiru rocked back and forth, holding on to the railing in front of her. For a moment she thought she spotted a dot and squinted her eyes to get a better look — but it only turned out to be a bird. Her shoulders fell in disappointment, and she sighed.

Sensing her restlessness, Fakir tried offering: “They’ll be here soon, you know. Just be patient.” 

"I know…" Her gaze fell to the bell of her skirt, and she began to twist the hem in her fingers. "It’s just that it’s the first time I’ll see them again like — like  _this_. And I have something really important to tell Rue.”

Something she wasn’t able to say out loud the last time she saw her. 

They fell back into silence and watched the skies. More birds flew by, but they weren’t the ones Ahiru was looking for. She wanted to see a flock of swans. 

The sun began to set, splashing the sky in a watercolor painting of golds and pinks, when they finally spotted that very special carriage they were looking for. Pulled by the same swans from years ago, Ahiru could make out the shadowed silhouettes of the prince and his princess. She began to feel absolutely giddy and hopped on her feet, unable to stand still and her face glowing. 

Fakir gently took her arm and led her a few steps back when they were close enough to land, giving them space to fit the large carriage. The descent was graceful, and soon enough the two occupants stood up, stepping over the side with the princess’s hand nestled safely in her prince’s for balance. 

Ahiru simply couldn’t wait anymore. With a tearful, yet overjoyed cry she rushed forward with her arms outstretched. 

Rue only barely glanced up in time to see Ahiru stumbling over her own feet and crashing right into her. A shocked gasp escaped and she faltered for a moment before steadying both their weight, as Ahiru was very much determined to cling to her. Laughing lightly, she parted her lips to greet her friend but was immediately interrupted when Ahiru cried out. 

"I love you, too!"


End file.
